Requiem of the Masses
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: When it all seems over for our poor kids a witch turns her sights on them and plans to free Asura again with unknown motives and while Asura seems to be willing to work with her he knows what he really wants is his other half and he'll do anything to get him even if it means taking the mother figure Kid just found..or all of his friends lives. SEQUEL to Family is Family. Not incest


Shadows fell here. Memories I wish wouldn't follow go with them hand in hand. This is a war zone and a memorial. Who am I to stand where they stood. Ones who once gave their last breaths fighting for something they believed in. Somehow in this silence I find peace that I imagine can only be felt after death and in that notion belive the spirits of this place hold me in their arms not as a damning disgrace but my saving grace. - H.R.W

_**Maka**_

It had been months since Asura's attack and with all the changes and excitement exams had been canceled last year giving the gang a bit of resting time. Kid had begun to recover greatly and could operate with Liz and Patty again which made the girls extremely happy and tonight they were throwing Kid a surprise party because he was coming back to school even though it had started again three weeks ago. Maka knew Kid would have no problem catching up especially with Liz on his ass.

She stood in front of the large symmetrical building gawking a bit. She had never actually seen Kid's house...and it was huge! Soul pushed off his bike putting down the brake before he came up beside her folding his arms. " Massacre Manor...it's pretty cool". Maka smiled and walked up to the door giving it a sharp rap. Kid wouldn't be home for another hour or so and they had a lot to do. Maka heard someone scramble across the floor and slam into the door before opening it. Kid's adoptive mother Abrigail stood their smiling.

She had dyed her hair an ash blonde color and had it up in a high ponytail though it still came down to her waist and adorned a skyblue cotton dress that fit her extremely tiny frame. She smiled at them all brightly and held the door open. "I'm so glad you guys are here lately he's been so down". As intimidating as Abrigail could be in battle she no longer held the menace she had on the field as she offered cookies to all the kids which Black Star practically dived into. "Why" Maka asked as she took a cookie and nibbled away.

Abrigail sighed and put down the tray that the boys were eyeing like sharks and tried to suppress a laugh as they fought over it like ravaged hyenas. "He's been having nightmares lately and I can't really blame him after what happened". Soul and Black Star looked up and gave that uncertain face they had whenever Abrigail was upset. Soul shrugged it off carefully patting on Abrigail's seemingly frail shoulder. " It's not your fault Gail". She was silent for a while longer before waving her hand dismissively. "Well we have half an hour before Kid's home so let's get to work".

_**Kid**_

He'd been down here for hours trying to defeat Asura. The kishin seemed to know every move he calculated and every thought running through his head as he mocked away at Kid's attempts to overthrow him. He'd never remembered Asura being this quick or flawless in his plans and he leaned forward putting his head in his hands. "Do you have an Ace". Asura sighed and smiled in his vaporated form as he shook his head. "Go fish".

Kid groaned in annoyance and pulled another card from the forsaken deck that was sworn against him and looked at a useless four of clubs. Who liked card games anyways. He looked down at his watch and rubbed his temples throwing his cards down in a corner far from the bag that contained his other half. "I have to get home". Asura put his head on his folded hands smiling. "You felt it too...you almost wanted it but you never needed it before...".

Kid looked back annoyed and rolled his eyes. "Stop blabbing and go back to bed will you I have to get home to...". " Mother" Asura finished for him. Kid glared at him but decided not to let his other half get to him today there would be some day he would need this anger and there was no point now. He walked away listening to the brazing echos of Asura's taunts. Kid rubbed his temples as he stepped into a regular hallway of the DWMA. Let Asura wallow in his self-torture Kid was going home and getting some goddamn peace.

_Short prologue this is a sequel by the way so if you haven't read "Family is Family" you should do that first thanks - Twisted_


End file.
